dinosaurierfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus war ein mittelgroßer Theropoda der späten Jura in der USA. Er wurde in der Morrison-Formation, in Colorado entdeckt, einer Formation, aus der viele bekannte Dinosaurier der Jura stammen. Beispielsweise kommen Allosaurus und Stegosaurus aus dieser Fossilienfundstätte. Ceratosaurus ist vor allem durch seine drei auffälligen Hörner auf dem Kopf bekannt. 'Etymologie' Der Name Ceratosaurus setzt sich aus dem altgriechischen Wort keras/keratos, was Horn bedeutet und dem altgriechischen Wort sauros für Echse zusammen. Also bedeutet Ceratosaurus, Horn-Echse. Der Name verweist auf die auffälligen Hörner, die sich auf seinem Kopf befinden. 'Fossilbericht' 'Entdeckungsgeschichte' thumb|Erste Skelettrekonstruktion nach [[Othniel C. Marsh|Marsh 1892]] Der erste Fund eines Ceratosaurus wurde vom Farmer Marshall P. Felch, im Felch Quarry 1, einem fossil-reichen Steinbruch in Colorado, gemacht. Im selben Steinbruch wurde auch das Holotyp-Exemplar des Allosaurus entdeckt. Die Knochen des Ceratosaurus wurden aus hartem Sandstein geborgen, weswegen sie seitlich stark zerdrückt waren. 1884 wurden sie von Othniel C. Marsh beschrieben. Durch das fast vollständige Skelett galt Ceratosaurus lange Zeit als am besten bekannter, jurassischer Theropode Amerikas. Als Marsh 1892 eine erste Skelettrekonstruktion veröffentlichte, besaß diese sechs überzählige Rückenwirbel, wodurch Ceratosaurus einen zu langen Rumpf besaß. Dieser Fehler wurde unter anderen in der ersten Lebendrekonstruktion 1899 übernommen. 2001 wurde eine korrektere Rekonstruktion veröffentlicht. 'Funde' *'USNM 4735 (Holotyp):' Der erste Fund eines wahrscheinlich subadulten Exemplares, des Ceratosaurus besteht aus einem vergleichsweise vollständigem Skelett. *'UMNH 5278:' Dieser Fund aus der Cleveland-Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry in Utah, USA, ist das erste vollständigere Skelett nach dem Fund des Holotyps. Es besteht aus einem fragmentarischen postcranialen Skelett mit Schädel. Dabei handelt es sich um das größte bisher bekannte Exemplar eines Ceratosaurus. *'MWC 1:' Dieser Fund besteht aus einem Skelett mit Schädel, der 1976 von Thor Erikson, dem Sohn des Paläontologen Lance Erikson in der Nähe der Stadt Fruita in Colorado entdeckt wurde. Dabei handelt es sich um ein sehr vollständiges Skelett eines großen, subadulten Exemplars. *'BYUVP 12893:' Dieser Fund besteht aus einem partialen Skelett, das in der Agate-Basin-Quarry in Utah, USA entdeckt wurde. Gefunden wurden Gesichtsschädel, sieben fragmentarische Rückenwirbel und fragmentarische Beckenknochen. *'DNM 972:' Dieser Fund aus dem Dinosaur National Monument in Utah, USA, besteht lediglich aus dem rechten Zwischenkieferbein (Prämaxillare). 'Spurenfossilien' in der Gegend, in der Ceratosaurus gefunden wurde, fand man die Fußspuren mehrerer mittelgroßer Theropoden. Allerdings lässt sich nicht mit bestimmtheit sagen, dass diese Fußspuren, dem Ceratosaurus gehören, da man einige mittelgroße Theropoden aus dieser Gegend kennt. 'Paläobiologie' 'Körperbau' Ceratosaurus war ein mittelgroßer Theropode. Er besaß einen schlanken, flexiblen Körperbau, der ihm vermutlich eine beeindruckende Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit erlaubte. Er besaß einen langen Schwanz, der fast die Hälfte der gesamten Körperlänge ausmachte. Er lief auf zwei Beinen, deren Füße jeweils vier Zehen hatten. Seine kurzen Arme endeten ebenfalls auf jeweils vier Krallen. Die genaue Anzahl der Fingerglieder lässt sich nicht rekonstruieren, da man bislang nur Fragmente des Handskeletts gefunden hat. Ceratosaurus besaß insgesamt 76 Wirbel. Davon waren 20 Hals- und Rückenwirbel (Präsakralwirbel), sechs Kreuzwirbel (Sakralwirbel) und 50 Schwanzwirbel, die dem Schwanz seine Länge und Beweglichkeit gaben. Die Dornfortsätze (Processus spinosus) der Schwanzwirbel und die Chevronknochen waren beim Ceratosaurus verlängert, wodurch der Schwanz von der Seite betrachtet ein tieferes Profil annahm. Die wohl auffälligsten und zu gleich ungewöhnlichsten Merkmale des Ceratosaurus befinden sich am Kopf und am Rücken. Zum einen besaß er eine Reihe von kleinen Erhebungen in Form von kleinen knöchernen Höckern (Osteoderme) entlang des Rückens, ein für Theropoden fast einzigartiges Merkmal, dessen Funktion noch nicht bekannt ist. Dazu wurden beim Holotyp Exemplar 6 mal 7 Zentimeter große Knochenplatten gefunden, deren genaue Position allerdings nicht bestimmt werden kann. Desweiteren besaß Ceratosaurus drei auffällige Hörner auf dem Kopf, die ihm den Namen gaben. Eines befand sich über den Nasenlöchern und die beiden anderen waren nach außen gerichtet über dem Auge positioniert. Der Schädel des Ceratosaurus war, wie für Theropoden typisch, relativ groß. An jeder Seite des Oberkiefers saßen 12 bis 15 Zähne davon befanden sich nur jeweils drei am Zwischenkieferbein (Prämaxillare), weniger als bei anderen Theropoden. Am Unterkiefer saßen jeweils 11 bis 15 Zähne. Diese waren gerader, allerdings weniger Kräftig als im Oberkiefer. Die Zähne im Oberkiefer waren ungewöhnlich lang, beim größten Exemplar bis zu 9,3 cm. Das entsprach der Höhe des Unterkiefer. Solch ein Merkmal ist außergewöhnlich bei Theropoden und lässt sich sonst nur bei nahen Verwandten, wie dem Genyodectes, wiederfinden. 'Ernährung' Ceratosaurus ernährte sich, wie die meisten Theropoden von Fleisch. Allerdings weiß man nicht, wovon sich Ceratosaurus genau ernährte, da es bei der Theropoden-reichen Fauna der Morrison-Formation viel Konkurrenz gab. Vermutlich nahm er die ökologische Nische als Aasfresser an und ernährte sich nur von toten Tiere und dem was andere Räuber zurück gelassen haben. Des weiteren gibt es eine Theorie von Robert T. Bakker und Gary Bir von 2004, die Ceratosaurus als piscivoren (fischfressenden) Räuber darstellt. Da man viele Fossilien von ihm an aquatisch dominierenden Fundstellen gefunden hat. Außerdem besaß Ceratosaurus stark verlängerte Zähne im Oberkiefer, welche beim Fischfang helfen konnten und durch seinen schmalen und flexiblen Körperbau war er vermutlich auch ein guter Schwimmer. Wahrscheinlicher ist jedoch, dass Ceratosaurus ein terrestrischer Räuber war, der sich auf kleinere Dinosaurier, wie dem Dryosaurus, spezialisiert hat, weil für ein Leben am, bzw. im Wasser, u.a. seine Nasenlöcher nicht angepasst waren, wie man das bei anderen semi-aquatischen Theropoden, wie dem Spinosaurus vorfindet. 'Funktion der Hörner' Als Othniel C. Marsh 1884 Ceratosaurus beschrieb, vermutete er, dass die Hörner auf dessen Kopf, wie beim Nashorn als Waffe eingesetzt wurde. Diese Theorie wurde auch von Charles W. Gilmore 1920 unterstützt. Erst 1990 wurde diese von Rowe und Gauthier angezweifelt, da die Hörner nicht stabil genug waren um einen Kampf ausgesetzt zu werden. Sie vermuteten, dass die Hörner genauso wie die knöchernen Auswüchse am Rücken des Ceratosaurus, der Zurschaustellung dienten und nur zur Balz eingesetzt wurden. Dadurch wäre es auch möglich, dass nur die männlichen Tiere solch einen Körperschmuck besaßen, denn diese Hörner waren ansonsten sehr unpraktisch, da sie das Gewicht des Kopfes erhöhten. 'Geschlechtsdimorphismus' Die Männchen des Ceratosaurus waren vermutlich kräftiger und größer als die Weibchen. Auch gibt es die Theorie, dass die Hörner nur auf dem Kopf des Männchen vorhanden waren und so zur Balz dienten. 'Rudeljagd' 'Paläoökologie' 'In Nordamerika' thumb|[[Ceratosaurus und Dryosaurus]] Ceratosaurus lebte im heutigen mittleren Westen der USA während der späten Jura vor 150 Mio. Jahren. Dort koexistierte er mit vielen weiteren mittelgroßen bis großen Theropoden, wie unter anderem Allosaurus, Marshosaurus, Stokesosaurus und Torvosaurus. Desweiteren lebte er mit großen Sauropoden, wie z.B. Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brontosaurus und Diplodocus. Auch viele mittelgroße Ornithischia lebten mit ihm zusammen, von denen einige möglicherweise auf seiner Speisekarte standen. Siehe auch Morrison-Formation 'In Afrika' 'In Europa' 'Nischen-Konkurenz' Da sich Ceratosaurus in der USA mit vielen weiteren mittelgroßen Theropoden zusammen lebte, musste er sich dementsprechend anpassen. Ein weit verbreitete Theorie ist, dass Ceratosaurus die Rolle des Aasfressers in seinem Ökosystem einnham. Er fraß also fast ausschließlich bereits tote Tiere, bzw. das was andere Theropoden übrig liesen und jagte somit selber nicht. Eine weitere Theorie ist, dass er die Rolle des Fischfressers einnahm, was aber auf Grund seiner Anatomie und dem vorhanden sein von reichlich anderen Fischfressern, wie dem Hoplosuchus und anderen frühen Krokodilen, stark angezweifelt wird. 'Systematik' 'Subtaxa' * Ceratosaurus ** C. nasicornis (Marsh, 1884) 'übergeordnete Taxa' * Ceratosaurus ** Infraordnung: Ceratosauria *** Unterordnung: Theropoda **** Ordnung: Saurischia 'Arten' 'gültige Arten' *''C. nasicornis'' ist die einzige gültige Art dieser Gattung. Sie wurde 1884 von Othniel C. Marsh beschrieben. Das Art-Epitheton nasicornis bedeutet Nashorn und bezieht sich auf das Horn auf seinen Kopf. 'umstrittene Arten' *''C. dentisulcatus'' wurde 2000 von Madsen und Samuel P. Welles beschrieben. Diese Art unterscheidet sich vom Holotyp nur anhand der Größe. Obwohl C. dentisulcatus deutlich größer als C. nasicornis war, ist die Gültigkeit dieser Art umstritten. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es sich hiebei um ein adultes Exemplar handelt und die anatomischen Unterschiede aufgrund von ontogenetische kommen. *'C. magnicornis' wurde 2000 von Madsen und Samuel P. Welles beschrieben. Diese Art unterscheidet sich vom Holotyp nur anhand der Größe und einem etwas runderem Horn. Obwohl C. magnicornis deutlich größer als C. nasicornis war, ist die Gültigkeit dieser Art umstritten. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es sich hiebei um ein adultes Exemplar handelt und die anatomischen Unterschiede aufgrund von ontogenetischen (entwicklungsspezifische) Varitationen vorkommen. 'Populärkultur' 'Spiele' *Dino Hunter: Deadly Shores *Jurassic Park 3: Park Builder *Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis *Jurassic Park Builder *Jurassic World Evolution *Jurassic World: The Game *Kampf der Giganten: Dinosaurier 'Filme' *Animal World *Brute Force *Jurassic Park 3 *Theodore Rex 'Dokumentationen' *Dinosaurier erobern die Welt *Dinosaurier - Im Reich der Giganten *Jurassic Fight Club *Saurier Hautnah 'Einzelnachweise' http://www.dinosaurier-info.de/animals/dinosaurs/pages_c/ceratosaurus.php https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ceratosaurus https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ceratosaurus Joachim Künzel: Dinosaurier - Faszinierende Giganten der Urzeit, 2008. ISBN-10: 3897363437, S. 78 Online Von O.C. Marsh. - Originally from O. C. Marsh's book, The Dinosaurs of North America; found in 1)., Gemeinfrei, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=1576805 CC BY 2.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=4030916 7. Startbild: By DiBgd at English Wikipedia, CC BY 2.5, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=2443219 Kategorie:Dinosaurier Kategorie:Gattung Kategorie:Theropoda Kategorie:Ceratosauria Kategorie:Dinosaurier der Jura Kategorie:Malm Kategorie:Biped Kategorie:Carnivor Kategorie:Nordamerikanische Dinosaurier Kategorie:Dinosaurier aus der USA Kategorie:Morrison-Formation Kategorie:Afrikanische Dinosaurier Kategorie:Dinosaurier aus Tansania Kategorie:Tendaguru Formation Kategorie:Europäische Dinosaurier Kategorie:Dinosaurier aus Portugal Kategorie:Lourinhã Formation Kategorie:Dinosaurier aus der Schweiz Kategorie:Südamerikanische Dinosaurier Kategorie:Dinosaurier aus Uruguay Kategorie:Tacuarmebó Formation Kategorie:Cleveland-Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry